Shin Soukoku week 2019 (CAT)
by Sora2937
Summary: Relats en motiu de la Shin Soukoku week 2019! Els personatges són propietat de Kafka Asagiri i Sango Harukawa, igual que la portada pertany al seu respectiu/va creador/a. Day1: Eye of tiger Day2: OoC Day3: Safety Day5: Constellations Day7: Free Day
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: EYE OF TIGER **

Un silenci espectral acompanyat per la remor llunyana del mar s'havia apoderat dels nombrosos magatzems portuaris de la ciutat de Yokohama. En un d'ells, les caixes de fusta apilades estaven cobertes per una densa capa de pols i la foscor inexpugnable, sols era combatuda pels pocs rajos de llum de la lluna que es colaven a través dels barrots rovellats de les finestres, algunes amb els vidres trencats. Les parets del recinte estaven guixades per pintades en esprai de bandes juvenils que els aprofitaven com a llocs d'oci il·legal. De sobte, el so de vàries passes interromp el silenci, provocant que les rates fugin a l'interior dels seus amagatalls conformats per fusta podrida i pedres esquerdades. Enmig de la penombra, dues parelles de figures es van apropant fins trobar-se en una zona il·luminada per la lluna.

\- Sembla que cada cop els nostres encontres són més freqüents, no troba Fukuzawa-dono?

\- Desgraciadament... Això sembla.

\- Ja podria ser un amant dels gats una mica més jovial, no? Així no m'estranya que marxin corrents...

\- Penso que aquestes paraules tenen zero legitimitat en provenir d'un subjecte que es dedica a perseguir menors d'edat.

Els dos majors intercanvien mirades hostils, incomodant als seus acompanyants per aquella atmosfera tan tensa. Aclarint-se la gola, Chuuya murmura:

\- Boss...

\- Està bé, està bé, però que consti que és culpa seva...

\- Em sembla que hauràs d'anar a fer una visita a l'oculista.

\- President... -murmura Kunikida mentre es posa bé les ulleres. En rebre un assentiment del major, dirigeix la mirada cap als dos integrants de la màfia- El motiu d'aquesta reunió és per parlar dels últims episodis que han atacat a Yokohama.

\- Digueu-ho clar, el causant d'aquestes destrosses ha estat el vostre home tigre.- exclama Chuuya enfadat.

\- Em temo que aquesta informació ja la teníem. No hauríeu de menysprear la nostra unitat d'investigació... I doncs, per què aquests atacs? Què pot ser us heu oblidat de posar-li el collar? -pregunta Mori amb un mig somriure.

\- No et permeto que parlis dels meus homes com si fossin simples animals de companyia. -comenta Fukuzaya amb una mirada d'advertència, rebent com a resposta una arronsament d'espatlles per part de Mori.

\- Bé, ignorant la interrupció, aquests atacs no són obra d'Atsushi, almenys no conscientment.

\- Eh!? És pot saber què t'empatolles quatre ulls?

\- Si em deixessis continuar ho sabries.

\- Tsk.

\- Bé, tenim registres que a la ciutat ha entrat una persona amb l'habilitat de controlar altres usuaris. Rampo-san pensa en dues possibilitats: o bé té un límit de persones que pot controlar, o bé, només pot fer-ho amb usuaris que tenen una habilitat animal. Sigui com sigui, les accions d'Atsushi no són pròpiament seves.

\- Doncs el mocós ja porta tres rasca-cels destruïts, un d'ells el principal banc de la regió, línies de metro inutilitzables i centenars de ferits.

\- Tal com diu Chuuya, les destrosses són horribles i la meva pregunta és: quina és la veritable raó d'aquesta reunió? Perquè dubto que l'agència es pugui permetre donar informació tan... interessant als seus enemics més acèrrims.

\- Tens el teu punt, i volem demanar a la Màfia que deixin resoldre l'assumpte a l'Agència Armada de detectius. Sense cap interferència.

\- Sento un deix d'acusació en les teves paraules, Fukuzawa-dono?

\- Simplement demano que no es torni a repetir l'atac contra Atsushi amb armes com l'ultima vegada. Amb control o sense, Atsushi és un integrant més de l'Agència i si l'ataqueu, ens veurem obligats a respondre. I crec que una guerra entre dues organitzacions amb usuaris no es el què necessita la ciutat ara mateix. Per això, deixeu aquest assumpte a les nostres mans.

\- Què!? És que ens has vist cara d'idiotes!? -exclama Chuuya malhumorat.

\- No hi ha res que desitgi més com el fet de protegir aquesta ciutat, però... Molt em temo que malgrat comprometre'm a no iniciar una cacera vers el noi tigre, la meva paraula cauria en orelles sordes per certa persona...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A l'altra banda de la ciutat, enmig d'una avinguda solitària i sense cap comerç obert, una figura amb una llarga gavardina negre camina a pas tranquil, sense cap més companyia que la de la seva llarga ombra projectada per la lluna. En una cruïlla, la figura s'atura i sense cap avís, una extensió del seu abric destrossa un cotxe.

\- Deixi de jugar al fet i amagar, Dazai-san...

\- Sempre tan amable, Akutagawa-kun, què hagués passat si no m'aparto a temps, eh?

\- Impossible. Llavors no seria la persona que admirava.

\- "Admirava"? Em dol aquest temps en passat... -comenta el castany mentre es posa una mà al pit.

\- Trobo que s'hauria de dedicar al teatre, Dazai-san. De totes maneres, què hi feia amagat darrere d'un cotxe?

\- Oh, és una història divertida ja ho crec! Resulta que fa cinc dies...

\- La versió resumida, si us plau...

\- Que avorrit que ets Akutagawa-kun! -exclama el castany apropant-se al contrari per col·locar-li la mà a l'espatlla- Suposo que es podria dir que estic buscant a Atsushi-kun... I com que vosaltres dos teniu una curiosa atracció, he pensat "calla, allà on vagi Akutagawa-kun segur que apareix Atsushi-kun".

\- Què s'empatolla, Dazai-san? -pregunta Akutagawa desviant la cara mentre simula un atac de tos.

\- Ai, la tendra joventut!

Una explosió provinent d'un edifici de quatre plantes del davant interromp la conversa. Enmig del dens núvol pols, dues siluetes, una més alta i ampla que l'altra, s'allunyen de l'explosió per acabar descobrint-se.

\- Oh, mira Akutagawa-kun, allà està el teu estimat! Veus com us uneix una curiosa atracció?

\- Ara no, Dazai-san...

Adonant-se dels dos espectadors, la persona alta fa petar la llengua tot dient amb un accent anglès:

\- Testimonis... Hey, bèstia encarregat d'ells.

\- Ui, ui, Akutagawa-kun, li ha dit bèstia a Atsushi-kun! Això és molt però molt greu, oi? Vinga, fes-li pagar l'insult!

Agafant al contrari per les espatlles, li dóna una espenta cap endavant.

\- Però què...? I ara on va Dazai-san? -pregunta el morè en veure com el nombrat camina avinguda avall.

\- Versió resumida o llarga? Està bé, està bé, no m'empalis amb Rashoumon, intueixo que no és una bonica forma de morir... És que saps, Akutagawa-kun? Això de seguir a la gent és molt cansat i tinc gana. Total que vaig a buscar a menjar. Encarrega't de tot mentrestant, sí? -comenta Dazai caminant i fent un gest de comiat amb la mà.

\- És pot saber què collons fots, bèstia!? No deixis que s'escapin! Mata'ls!

Agafant impuls amb les seves extremitats en forma de tigre, Atsushi s'abalança sobre el mafiós que no dubta en treure a Rashoumon. Les urpes de tigre s'alliberen fàcilment de la tela de Rashoumon mentre que el dimoni destrossa els objectes que són llençats cap a ell. En cada encontre hi ha un furiós intercanvi entre ambdues habilitats així com d'energètics cops de puny i de peu. Mentrestant, l'estranger, protegint-se de la ferralla en el forat d'un portal, mira la batalla i neguitós per la duració de la mateixa, exclama:

\- Acaba d'una punyetera vegada!

Aprofitant una obertura en la defensa d'Akutagawa, Atsushi s'hi abalança i l'estampa contra una paret sense deixar-lo anar del coll. Adolorit pel cop, Akutagawa obre els ulls i en resposta al gest del contrari d'asfixiar-lo, li agafa els braços amb força i dirigeix la mirada cap als ulls vermells de l'albí, que el miren amb ràbia.

\- J-Jinko... És pot saber què fas? Tan dèbil ets que et deixes controlar per un poca pena com aquell? -notant com les mans del tigre es tanquen amb més força al voltant del seu coll, afegeix- Hey, Jinko f-fes el favor de tornar d'una vegada. Ja saps que hi ha persones que esperen el teu retorn? Ni t'imagines el què la teva agència s'esforça per fer-ho... Si fins i tot volen fer un pacte amb la Màfia perquè no t'ataquin. I no només l'agència, Gin i Chuuya-san estan preocupats pel teu comportament... D-digues, deixaràs que es continuïn preocupant?

Sorprès, Akutagawa nota el seu coll més lliure pel què amb un mig somriure, afegeix:

\- Hey, Jinko... Torna amb nosaltres... Al nostre costat... T-Tornem a casa vols? Que sense tu és molt freda i solitària... Torna... Per culpa teva, m'he mal acostumat a la teva presència i a sentir la teva mirada curiosa cada cop que arribo després de treballar... Vinga, sé que pots tornar. Vas superar el fantasma del director, ara podràs amb el control d'un estranger... Vinga, fes-ho i deixa'm tornar a veure els teus ulls de tigre que tan m'agraden. Aquests que tens ara no m'agraden, estan enfadats i són vermells. A mi m'agraden els ulls honestos amb el color del capvespre...

\- -dó...

\- Jinko?

\- Per-...a... Perd-... Ho... -nto...

\- Vinga, Jinko!

\- Perdó... Perdona... Ho sento... -en un parpelleig, les extremitats del tigre retornen al seu aspecte humà i els ulls mostren els seu color daurat amb violeta. Entristit, esgotat i amb els ulls brillants per l'imminent plor, Atsushi afegeix- Ho sento, Ryu...

\- Per fi has tornat Jinko. -respon el mafiós mentre li acaricia els cabells.

\- Maleïda bèstia! Com t'has pogut alliberar del meu control? No ho permetré!

\- R-Ryu, marxa o... –murmura Atsushi caient de genolls al terra, agafant-se el cap.

\- Ni pensar-ho, ara que has tornat en sí, no deixaré que caiguis en el parany dos cops.

\- Però...

\- No pateixis, Atsushi-kun, em temo que Akutagawa-kun té masses temes a tractar amb el nostre convidat.

\- D-Daizai-san!?

\- Has tardat. -recrimina Akutagawa.

\- No hi havien botigues obertes. -respon el castany arronsant les espatlles.- I ara, mentre jo apliqui la meva habilitat en tu, ell no podrà controlar el tigre.

\- Per fi... -murmura Atsushi caient al terra però sent atrapat pel mafiós abans que s'estampés contra el terra amb tota la cara.

\- Oh, ha caigut dormit, m'imagino que deu estar esgotat d'intentar desfer el control sobre el tigre.

\- Suposo.

\- Que romàntic que hagi tornat gràcies a la teva veu, Akutagawa-kun!

\- Dazai-san...

Veient com l'enemic fugia en direcció contrària i Rashoumon apareixia en la seva forma més poderosa, Dazai dibuixa un mig somriure maquiavèl·lic i afegeix:

\- No em vull imaginar les destrosses d'aquesta nit... Estaria bé que aprenguessin a no ficar-se amb Atsushi-kun... Ni amb Akuagawa-kun...


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2: OUT OF CHARACTER**

\- Hey, Jinko, mira, mira!

\- Crec que el món arribarà a la seva fi aviat... –murmura Atsushi assegut en un banc mentre mira com Akutagawa es diverteix en uns gronxadors amb un gran somriure pintat al rostre.

I qualsevol que conegués al mafiós estaria d'acord amb l'albí. Això, o que porta una borratxera que no només li trasbalsa la realitat, sinó que inclouen al·lucinacions visuals i auditives. Però no, tot en aquest vida té una explicació raonable capaç de donar sentit a les situacions quotidianes... o no tant quotidianes.

Començant pel principi, Atsushi s'ha despertat de bon matí i després de menjar l'exquisit esmorzar preparat per Kyoka, els dos s'han dirigit a l'Agència, preparats per complir qualsevol missió. Però cap dels dos joves podria saber que en obrir la porta, es trobarien amb Dazai amagant-se darrere d'un Kunikida que ben bé semblava preguntar-se perquè la resposta al misteri de l'existència humana no es trobava a la seva llibreta dels ideals. I no només ell, la resta de l'Agència es trobava arraconada en una cantonada. Bé, tots menys en Kenji que reia creient que la situació només la podia fer la gent de la ciutat i el president que s'ho mirava impertorbable amb una mà al mentó. I és que sí, l'Agència estava preparada per afrontar qualsevol crisi però aquella sobrepassava els límits i semblava una distorsió temps-espai en forma humana. I per últim, com si allò no semblés un retrat de Picasso, assegut en una de les cadires amb les cames creuades sobre la taula, bevent una copa de vi, estava Chuuya mostrant un somriure de satisfacció. Satisfacció per veure la cara d'horroritzat i el circuit mental de Dazai, és clar.

Els dos nouvinguts encara estaven intentant recuperar-se del xoc, quan Dazai exclama:

\- Atsushi-kun!

I com si es tractés d'una contrasenya, Akutagawa desvia la mirada del seu ex-mestre i en reconèixer-lo, córrer en la seva direcció.

\- Jinko!

\- EH!?

Atsushi repassava mentalment possibles contraatacs, com a rival que s'aprecia, però realment res el va preparar per l'abraçada per part del mafiós. I de fet, pot sentir la seva consciència trencar-se en mil trossos.

\- Jinko, t'he trobat a faltar!

\- Eh?

I ara pot jurar que escolta el seu raciocini esfondrar-se. I llavors, la gota que bessa el got passa quan separant-se de l'albí però mantenint les mans en les seves espatlles, Akutagawa diu:

\- Ah, em sap greu quan et vaig travessar amb Rashoumon. I aquell cop que et vaig forada com un colador... No va estar bé i et devia fer molt de mal, oi? Ho sento.

\- Crec que em perdut a Atsushi-kun... –murmura Daizai assegut al llindar d'una finestra.

\- Ah, mestre, aparti's de la finestra que pot caure i fer-se mal! –adverteix Akutagawa apartant-se de l'albí.

\- Crec que prefereixo caure i morir d'una vegada... Crec que ja he vist tot l'impossible possible.

\- Però per què diu aquestes coses!? No veus que entristeixes als altres!?

\- Nah, no veus que es una mòmia impertinent? Per mi que es mati d'una vegada. –exclama Chuuya.

\- Però Chuuya-san, si això passés, que no està bé desitjar la mort als altres i menys als amics, sabia? Però si això passés, estaries molt trist, avorrit i ploraries com la vegada que...

\- Hòstia puta Akutagawa! –interromp Chuuya deixant la copa bruscament sobre la taula.

\- Oooh! És veritat, Chuuya? Tant m'estimes!?

\- A callar Dazai! I tu, Akutagawa... Merda no se m'acudeix res, però quan tornis juro que ho pagaràs!

\- P-però si jo no...

\- Molt bé i ara que l'home tigre...

\- És diu Atsushi!

\- M'és igual Akutagawa, ara que ja és aquí, jo me'n vaig que tinc feina. –comenta mentre es col·loca es seu barret i desapareix per la porta principal.

\- Ah, però espera Chuuyuyu! –exclama Daizai perseguint al pèl-roig.

\- No em diguis Chuuyuyu imbècil! I deixa de seguir-me!

Els crits dels dos es continuen sentint de fons quan, el president s'acosta a l'absent Atsushi i li col·loca una mà a l'espatlla, provocant-li un sobresalt.

\- Atsushi, avui et dedicaràs a cuidar de Akutagawa.

\- Què!?

\- Com pots veure... La seva personalitat ha patit... Un petit trasbals... –comenta l'home mirant al nombrat que està mirant els dolços de Rampo amb ulls il·lusionats mentre el seu propietari els protegeix amb els braços.

\- Està segur què és petit? –pregunta Atsushi insegur.

\- Segons ens ha explicat Chuuya, Akutagawa va respirar un fum estrany en una missió i a l'endemà ja estava canviat. I és clar... Com que dista molt del seu aspecte i no volen que els seus homes li perdin el respecte, ens han demanat la tasca de cuidar-lo fins que torni a la normalitat.

\- Respecte diuen...

\- Però no ens podem permetre tenir un mafiós mentre atenem els clients o maneguem informació important, a més, que és una mica inquietant i com que sou amics...

\- Sempre intenta matar-me!

\- Ara no. Així que avui et dedicaràs a cuidar-lo. Akutagawa. –aconseguint l'atenció del nombrat, massa concentrat en adorar un video sobre gatets i pollets al costat de Naomi, Haruno i Kyoka. –Avui passaràs el dia amb Atsushi.

\- De debò!? Genial!

\- Oh, déu meu...

\- Perfecte, aneu a passejar per allà o el què sigui que facin els joves per divertir-se. I ni se t'acudeixi escapar-te Atsushi, una missió és una missió. I ara, marxeu que ja porto una hora de retard!

\- P-Però Kunikida-san...

Empenyent els dos joves fins a fora de la oficina, Kunikida es col·loca bé les ulleres i els tanca la porta als nassos.

I així després de passar uns minuts palplantats al passadís de la oficina, i comprovar que aquella situació no té solució, Atsushi decideix anar a un parc proper on en veure el parc infantil, Akutagawa corre cap als gronxadors.

\- Per què a mi?

\- Hey Jinko, què és allò?

Mirant el què el morè assenyala, Atsushi esbossa un somriure i quasi pot sentir un dejà-vu però no vol forçar més el seu cervell sobre-estimulat imaginant un canvi de sexe en el seu company. Suficients canvis per un dia.

\- És una parada de creps.

\- Creps?

\- En vols? Vinga, anem i tria els ingredients que més t'agradin.

Després d'allò, i creient que malgrat ser de dia les ombres de la ciutat eren molt llargues Atsushi convenç a Akutagawa de canviar-se la roba a una més casual i posar-se un barret. D'aquesta manera no el reconeixerien i la seva reputació no es veuria alterada, si no era nul·la a aquelles alçades. Òbviament, Akutagawa s'hi resisteix ja que, tot i no saber el motiu, tem perdre poder ofensiu però Atsushi li recorda que estarà allà fins que torni a la normalitat i a més, li promet que el protegirà fins a les últimes conseqüències. I sense més raons i amb els ulls brillants, Akutagawa accedeix al canvi tot i ignorar a què es referia amb "tornar a la normalitat".

La resta del dia el passen caminant amunt i avall de la ciutat de Yokohama, visitant un museu d'art on Akutagawa es dedicà a explicar la biografia de cada pintor i el motiu darrere de la creació del quadre a Atsushi mentre aquest es preguntava perquè no hi haurien quadres de camaleons, recorrent el parc d'atraccions on al capvespre pujaren a la roda de la fortuna i finalment, acabar en un centre recreatiu on descobriren que els dos eren uns negats en tecnologia.

Cansats, els dos surten del centre recreatiu on els rep l'aire fresc de la negra nit mentre Atsushi resa mentalment per la seva cartera buida. Altre cop.

\- Ja és molt tard. T'acompanyo a casa teva.

\- Sí, però mira allò, podem anar allà!

\- És una casa d'apostes i no crec que sigui una bona idea.

\- I al cine?

\- Ehm...

\- Oh, oh, espera, millor, podem pujar a un bot per fer una passejada pel mar.

\- N-no estàs cansat? Abans estaves badallant molt...

\- No vull tornar a casa.

\- Eh? Per què? –pregunta Atsushi estranyat.

Aturant-se de caminar, Akutagawa es mossega els llavis i amb una mirada insegura, pregunta en veu baixa:

\- ...Em promets que no et riuràs de mi?

\- T'ho prometo.

\- N-no vull tornar p-perquè... El meu barri és molt tenebrós... I em fa por passar per allà.

\- T'hi puc acompanyar, ja t'he dit que et protegiria.

\- No, no m'entens. És que allà viuen molts agents de la Port Màfia. I bé... Em fan respecte i no vull anar.

Atsushi li volia recordar que ell formava part de la Port Màfia i que en el suposat cas que algú fos prou suïcida com per encarar-lo, el podia destrossar amb Rashoumon. Però després recorda el canvi de personalitat i aquell macabre desenllaç es torna tan improbable com que Kunikida-san visqués sense la planificació d'una setmana o que Dazai comencés a alabar les virtuts d'estar viu. Així que se li acudeix que podria arrastrar al contrari fins al seu pis i ser prou afortunat com per sobreviure, però veient al contrari tan atemorit, mossegant-se el llavi i amb els punys tancats amb força, decideix descartar el pla. Ara bé, en algun lloc havien de descansar. Per sort, la melodia d'un nou missatge al seu mòbil salva a les seves neurones de ser espremudes en busca d'un pla. En llegir el missatge, Atsushi pregunta amb un to que intenta ser casual:

\- Vols venir a casa meva a dormir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Aquests són els departaments de l'Agència?

\- Sí.

\- Són molt simples, no?

\- ...Perdona per ser tan pobre.

\- Ah, no, no ho deia en aquest sentit! És molt còmode! Només que pensava que en ser una organització... eh... bona? Bé, la màfia també fa coses bones... A la seva manera... Crec... Bé, doncs això, pensava que viuríeu millor.

\- Sí, sí, tranquil, jo també em vaig sorprendre però en aquell moment em va semblar la millor casa del món. Mentida encara ho crec.

\- De vegades, la felicitat prové de les coses més senzilles.

\- Sí, bé, tu dormiràs en el meu futon aquí a la sala.

\- I tu?

\- A l'armari.

\- Què!? No, no, jo dormiré a l'armari! I per què dorms a l'armari en primer lloc!?

\- Oh, és que... Com que sóc responsable de Kyoka-chan, ella també viu aquí i bé... No hi ha espai així que ho vam decidir així.

\- Però...

\- No passa res. Estic acostumat a dormir en llocs estrets i no penso deixar que dormis a l'armari. Punt de la discussió. –en veure que l'altre boquejava, afegeix- Tanco el llum.

La làmpada només portava dos segons tancada quan un crit gens masculí ressona per les quatre parets. Espantat, Atsushi torna a encendre-la per trobar-se a Akutagawa tapat fins dalt i tremolant com una fulla.

\- Q-què ha estat aquest crit? –en no rebre resposta, Atsushi s'agenolla al costat de l'embalum- Hey, Akutagawa estàs bé?

\- S-sí...

\- ...No diguis mentides. Digues, què et passa.

\- É-és que... Em fa por la foscor.

\- Oh. Ja veig.

Mirant al seu voltant, Atsushi s'aixeca i surt de l'habitació. Insegur, Akutagawa es destapa per trobar-se sol. Realment volia intentar dormir el millor possible, però no s'esperava aquella foscor tan sobtada i no ha pogut ofegar el crit. Just quan no podia retenir les llàgrimes, torna Atsushi amb uns pals de colors.

\- Crec que això servirà.

\- Q-què?

\- EH!? N-no ploris! No passa res, a moltes persones els fa por la foscor! A mi també me'n fa de vegades.

\- N-no és això... És que... Has marxat tan de sobte que creia que t'havia molestat...

\- Res d'això! És que he recordat que la setmana passada vam ajudar a un ídol i ens va regalar aquests bastons fluorescents i com que duren bastantes hores, he pensat que servirien com a font de llum tènue. Perdona, t'hauria d'haver avisat.

\- Els gastaries... per mi?

\- És clar. Tu els necessites, no? I jo no sabia què fer amb ells.

\- Gràcies.

\- I també... No sé què en penses, però... Quan jo tenia por, volia que algú estigués amb mi... Així que si vols, puc dormir amb tu... Estarem una mica estrets però...

\- Ho faries?

\- T'ho he dit a la tarda, no? Que et protegiria fins al final i si això significa fer-ho de la foscor, ho faré.

\- Gràcies. Ets un bon amic.

\- Vols dir? Crec que això ho faria qualsevol, no?

\- No. No tothom ho faria i si és així, m'és igual.

\- Vaja, gràcies, és el primer cop que m'ho diuen... –murmura Atsushi vermell de vergonya.

\- Doncs t'ho repetiré tantes vegades com calgui perquè t'ho creguis.

\- Sí, ja... Vinga, millor anem a dormir que ha estat un dia molt llarg.

D'aquesta manera, enmig d'una foscor trencada per uns curiosos tubs verds i roses, els dos nois s'arrupen en el petit futon, disposats a reconfortar-se amb la mútua presència.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Els rajos de sol impacten en la cara d'un dels nois, que incòmode busca amagar-se per continuar dormint, quan nota una presencia al seu costat. Alerta obre els ulls per identificar a un albí bavejant-li sobre el braç.

\- JINKOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3: SAFETY**

Estava en una habitació d'altes prestatgeries plenes de llibres que franquejaven un pesant escriptori de fusta, cobert per papers i una llauna d'alumini amb dos bolígrafs. La cadira, situada al darrere de l'escriptori, donava l'esquena i cobria a la persona que es dedicava a mirar per les amples finestres, que mostraven un paisatge ennuvolat.

\- Ja t'has despertat?

\- Eh?

Sorprès per la meva veu, més aguda de la què recordava, miro les meves mans per notar-les més petites de l'habitual. La roba també ha canviat i consisteix en una camisa i pantalons blancs, que en reconèixer-la, no puc evitar començar a tremolar de por.

\- Creus que et pots dedicar a dormir durant la teva feina, eh?

\- J-jo no...

\- Ara negaràs la realitat? Per això ets un inútil!

Girant la cadira, un home de cabell extremadament curt recolza els braços sobre la taula, sempre cobert per les ombres que no permeten veure la seva expressió. Espantat, intento recular per escoltar un so metàl·lic als meus peus, identificant-lo, en dirigir-hi la meva mirada, com unes cadenes que lliguen els meus turmells amb les potes de la cadira.

\- Què passa ara? T'hauries de veure, ets tan patètic que venen ganes de tancar-te unes setmanes més a la teva cel·la, a veure si es cura la teva estupidesa...

\- N-no...

Enfadat, l'home s'aixeca i amb passes ràpides es planta al meu davant, clavant-me una sonora bufetada. Serrant la mandíbula amb força, tanco els ulls en un intent per retenir les llàgrimes que amenacen en caure.

\- Impertinent! El què em faltava, dos dies fora de la cel·la i ja et creus en el dret de donar-me ordres!? Tu, una aberració de la natura!?

\- J-jo... n-no... A-això n-no és real...

\- Parla clar, microbi! No tolero que es murmuri en la meva presència! –exclama el director donant-me una segona bufetada.

\- No és real! Aquest despatx no és teu! Tu no existeixes! Estàs mort!

\- Però que t'has cregut!?

Furiós, l'home agafa una fusta de sobre l'escriptori i comença a colpejar-me al costat.

\- Seràs estúpid!? I ara, et sembla prou real aquest dolor!?

Els cops, cada cop més forts, m'impedeixen respirar. Segurament tinc el diafragma paralitzat, i per més que vull cridar la veu no em surt.

\- Ets un pobre desgraciat a qui els seus propis pares van abandonar! No tens cap dret en aquest món!

Però espera un moment, què és el diafragma? No ho entenc...

\- Sempre seràs un inútil que es dedica a robar espai i menjar dels altres!

Estic... Estic segur que l'orfenat el vaig deixar enrere fa molt de temps... Oi? Ells em van expulsar en primer lloc...

\- No ploris! Només aquells que tenen pares tenen el dret de plorar! He dit que no ploris, inútil!

I vaig deambular fins arribar a la ciutat de Yokohama, mig mort de gana... I quan a la riba d'un riu vaig decidir robar per sobreviure, vaig veure un cadàver surant pel riu.

\- Per què t'aferres a la vida!? Mor d'una vegada, insecte!

Al final, per sort de la meva sanitat mental simplement era un suïcida frustrat... Oi? I després... Vaig descobrir la meva habilitat i conèixer a l'Agència de Detectius Armada...

No sé en quin moment la fusta ha deixat de colpejar-me però puc notar unes llàgrimes càlides mullant-me les galtes. Em tapo el rostre amb les meves mans mentre m'inclino cap al davant. No vull tornar. Vull marxar d'aquí...

\- Vull... Tornar a casa...

\- Què dius? Tu no tens casa, estúpid. Qui voldria un monstre com tu?

\- Monstre...?

\- No et facis l'ignorant! O ara, em negaràs que aquest tigre no és teu?

\- Tigre...?

Alçant una mica el rostre, dirigeixo la mirada cap a la fosca cantonada que assenyala el director, des d'on m'escruten dos ulls blaus.

\- Per què...? Jo t'odio... Per què estàs allà?

Rebent un rugit com a resposta, el director esclata en un riure malèfic per després, fuetejar-me a les cames.

\- I més val que ho facis, monstre! Ets una desgràcia i no et mereixes establir lligams amb ningú!

És així? Però jo tinc persones que m'importen... O tenia... Dazai-san, Kunikida-san, Kyoka-chan... A ella la vaig salvar... Li vaig comprar creps i vam pujar a la roda de la fortuna... Rampo-san, Tanizaki-san, Yosano-san... I després...

\- Qualsevol pot veure que ets una catàstrofe indigne de ser considerat un ésser humà i que només mereixes la mort! –exclama l'home mentre m'agafa del cabell i enfonsa la meva cara en una palangana amb aigua.

Ah... Sí... Hi havia un amb el qual vaig lluitar a mort des del primer moment... Vestia una gavardina negra i feia olor de mort... Akutagawa... Però d'alguna manera, després de coincidir en vàries missions ens vam permetre conèixer-nos més... I aviat ens influíem mútuament, quan un queia l'altre l'aixecava...

\- Desperta d'una vegada!

No... No volia despertar-me... M'agradaria tornar... Era un bon somni, per què no es poden viure en els somnis? Per què havia d'abandonar aquella escalfor? No vull tornar a aquests dies freds i dolorosos...

\- Jinko!

Sobresaltat, obro els ulls per, enmig de les llàgrimes, enfocar uns ulls negres.

\- Collons, Jinko ja era hora.

\- A... Aku...tagawa...?

I allà està. Palplantat darrere d'Akutagawa, amb el rostre enfosquit.

\- Ugh... N-no...

\- Hey, respira, Jinko.

Ho intento, però l'aire no m'arriba als pulmons. I mentrestant, la seva figura mostra un somriure de superioritat amb les mans creuades a l'esquena.

\- Jinko! He dit que respiris! M'escoltes!? –impacient, Akutagawa recolza la seva front amb la meva, clavant-me la seva mirada emmurriada.- Tsk, respira amb mi... He dit que ho facis amb mi, Jinko!

A poc a poc, la respiració deixa de ser tan erràtica i m'adono que les mans de Ryu sempre han estat en les meves galtes mullades per les llàgrimes que continuen caient.

\- Hey, Jinko, ell està al meu darrere?

\- S-sí...

\- Mira que ets burro, Jinko. No recordes que li plantar cara fa dos anys?

\- Eh?

\- Li vas plantar cara, li vas demostrar que la teva existència és tan valuosa com qualsevol humà i que tens persones que t'aprecien. I va desaparèixer. Ell no és real.

\- N-no ho és? S-segur?

\- Burro... És clar que no és real. Tu i jo som reals, no notes el meu tacte? Ell és un simple espectre impertinent que no sap on caure mort.

\- P-però jo e-estava... E-el despatx...

\- Era un somni, no era real. Fa anys que vas deixar l'orfenat. No ets allà. Ara vius a Yokohama, treballes per l'Agència Armada de Detectius amb Dazai-san, i quan et rota, passes temporades dormint al meu pis.

\- N-no et molesta?

\- El què?

\- E-estar amb mi...

\- Si no volgués estar amb tu, hagués donzell posat a les portes i finestres... No, espera, això seria massa feina. Llavors suposo que et travessaria amb Rashoumon... Però no, no em molesta. Em molesta més que em diguis pel meu cognom, què ha estat això de dir-me "Akutagawa", eh Jinko?

\- J-jo... H-ho sento, Ryu...

\- I doncs, encara està allà?

\- Eh? –indecís, em resisteixo a mirar davant però en notar com Ryu m'agafa la mà dreta amb força, trago saliva i m'aparto una mica per mirar– N-no... No hi és.

\- Veus? És una dèbil il·lusió. I ara,...

\- Hey, Ryu...

\- Què?

\- I si torna? I si... I si torno a caure? I si deixo de saber què és real d'un somni? I si...

\- Com t'agrada complicar-te, eh?

\- Com?

De sobte, Ryu m'agafa del braç obligant-me a estirar-me al seu costat, on m'abraça amb força. Indecís, m'acomodo fent servir el seu braç dret com a coixí i recolzant el cap en el seu pit.

Ah, els batecs del seu cor. En aquesta posició puc sentir els batecs calmats de Ryu.

\- Ara sabràs què és real? –pregunta Ryu amb un petit atac de tos.

\- Sí... Ara sí, gràcies Ryu.

\- Sí, sí, i ara dorm o demà grunyiràs a tota persona que et parli.

\- Aquest ets tu...

\- El què sigui.

Esbossant un petit somriure, m'abraço amb més força atent al ritme que marca els batecs. Definitivament, aquell parell de braços s'han convertit en el meu petit refugi i els batecs en la melodia que em transmet seguretat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estava en una habitació d'altes prestatgeries plenes de llibres que franquejaven un pesant escriptori de fusta, cobert per papers i una llauna d'alumini amb dos bolígrafs. La cadira, situada al darrere, donava l'esquena i cobria a la persona que es dedicava a mirar per les amples finestres, que mostraven un paisatge ennuvolat.

\- Ja t'has despertat?

\- Eh?

Sorprès per la meva veu, més aguda de la què recordava, miro les meves mans per notar-les més petites de l'habitual. Obrint els ulls, noto com la meva roba consisteix en una camisa i pantalons blancs, que en reconèixer-la, començo a tremolar de por.

\- Hey Jinko, és pot saber a què esperes?

De sobte, un llarg drac negre rodejat per una aura vermella trenca les parets aixecant un gran núvol de pols que en desaparèixer, mostra un camp d'herba verda sota un cel blau sense núvols. De la cadira i cadena no hi ha rastre i solament estic recolzat al troc d'un vell roure. Al fons, identifico una llarga taula coberta amb unes estovalles blanques i plena de grans olles de chazuke. Rodejant-la, hi ha integrants de l'agència, la màfia, la Nobuko, l'Aya, en Rakuzou i l'inspector Minouchi. Dempeus al meu costat, Ryu m'allarga la mà mentre amb un mig somriure, murmura:

\- Hauries de veure la teva cara d'idiota que fas.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 5: CONSTELLATION**

Explica la llegenda que fa molt i molt de temps van existir quatre guardians amb la missió de protegir l'univers del caos.

Els guardians, tot i ser eteris en el seu naixement, aviat prengueren forma de majestuoses criatures: el Tigre blanc, el Drac negre, el Cranc vermell i la Àliga blava. Cadascun d'ells controlava un dels quatre elements i complien la seva tasca mentre convivien junts en completa harmonia. Tot i això, no vol dir que no tinguessin les seves diferències, doncs de vegades, quan el Tigre s'emocionava jugant amb les ràfegues del vent, el Drac no podia dormir tranquil. O quan el Drac creava els escarpats barrancs, el despistat Tigre hi xocava sovint. Tampoc es salvaven de barallar-se el Cranc i la Àliga, que freqüentment, s'esquitxaven i es cremaven mútuament. Però, els guardians s'apreciaven i les trifulgues mai passaven a majors, quedant-se com a simples anècdotes que després recordaven amb alegria i melancolia.

Malauradament, tot va canviar quan, de les profunditats del Caos va néixer l'Eriçó groc, una criatura amb una gruixuda cuirassa d'on sortien múltiples caps de serps de colls serpentejants. Els sols s'apagaven, els planetes es refredaven fins quedar reduïts a simples capes de gel, les galàxies s'evaporaven i la vida desapareixia lentament. Els quatre guardians, no podent permetre aquella destrucció, ràpidament es plantaren davant del malèfic Eriçó. Aviat començà una llarga lluita aferrissada, cada cop més violenta i sagnant, sense cap indici de rendició per part dels dos bàndols, ferms en la seva decisió de destruir l'enemic. Tot i això, l'Eriçó cada cop s'anava fent més gran, tenia més caps de serps de llargues dents verinoses i de la boca de l'Eriçó sobresortien uns poderosos ullals. Els guardians, cada cop més cansats, començaven a veure la batalla per perduda quan, de sobte, el Drac rugí i es llençà cap al ventre del monstre. I és que allà, amagada pels ossos de la cuirassa, hi havia una gran pedra groga brillant i palpitant. El cos del Drac es recargolà per les potes de l'Eriçó, impedint-li els moviments, i amb la seva poderosa dentadura mossegà la pedra. Veient a l'Eriçó més febre, els altres guardians es llançaren a l'atac i amb fortes pinçades, esgarrapades i urpades, les serps foren desapareixent una a una, fins quedar una nua cuirassa plena de forats. I és per aquests forats que els guardians enviaren un fort atac màgic, aconseguint matar a l'Eriçó des de dins i fent-lo desaparèixer enmig d'una explosió.

Victoriosos, el Cranc i l'Àliga no tardaren en proferir crits d'alegria mentre que, el Tigre veié com el Drac s'enroscava sobre si mateix. Preocupat s'hi apropà i s'espantà en veure les escates negres del seu amic desfent-se per culpa d'un àcid que recobria la pell de l'Eriçó. El Tigre intentà curar al seu amic amb la seva habilitat sanadora però no funcionà, el dany era massa gran i ja no tenia cap solució. Entristits, els tres amics es quedaren i acompanyaren al seu company fins que, després de tres dies i dues nits, el Drac féu la seva última exhalació.

El Cranc i la Àliga, conscients de les seves missió al món, intentaren convèncer al Tigre de seguir-los. Però per molt que li supliquessin, el Tigre blanc es negava a fer-ho, no volia deixar al Drac sol i trencar l'única promesa que van fer un dia, quan encara eren joves: estar junts per sempre. Rendint-se a la tossuderia del Tigre, els dos guardians marxaren.

El temps, impertorbable, seguí el seu curs i quan arribarà l'últim dia del Tigre, ell s'havia mantingut ajagut al costat del Drac. Entendrits per aquella mostra de fidelitat, els cels decidiren recompensar al Tigre convertint-los als dos en dues magnifiques constel·lacions, visibles des de tot l'univers, per tal que la seva història mai fos oblidada.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 7: FREE DAY **

\- Ja t'he dit que ho sento Ryu!

\- I et repeteixo que m'és igual.

\- No, no t'és igual.

\- Sí m'és igual.

\- El llapis s'acaba de partir en dos! Obvi que no t'és igual.

\- Agh, calla.

\- Sé que vam quedar el dissabte però en Mark m'ha demanat el canvi perquè el necessiten a casa.

\- M'és aviat em vol fer la punyeta, el molt desgraciat...

\- Què murmures, Ryu?

\- Res.

\- I no m'he pogut negar perquè li dec favors i...

\- Que sí, que sí, fes el què vulguis. De totes maneres no estàs fent molts torns?

\- N-no és veritat...

\- No diguis mentides Jinko.

\- ... No és just! –exclama Atsushi mentre Akutagawa li torna una mirada avorrida- Necessito els diners.

\- No em diguis Sherlock, i jo que pensava que les feines es feien gratis.

\- Molt graciós Ryu. I ja no et penso dir res més. I sobre el dissabte, ho podem passar al diumenge.

\- Diumenge treballes a la cafeteria.

\- Oh, cert. Doncs el cap de setmana següent.

\- Si no és que l'estúpid d'en Mark t'enredi amb una altra excusa barata.

\- Ryu! Ni siguis...!

El timbre del final del descans de mig matí interromp la frase d'Atsushi que s'afanya a tornar a classe al·legant que n'és el responsable. Frustrat, Akutagawa deixa anar un sospir mentre entra a l'edifici. I no és per menys quan la seva paciència està arribant als seus límits. Ja feia tres setmanes que per motius inexplicables, la seva parella, sí parella, aquesta paraula encara li provocava una estranya sensació a la boca de l'estómac. Doncs bé, la seva hiperactiva parella ja feia tres setmanes que treballava a mig temps sense parar, inclosos els caps de setmana. S'agafava tots els torns possibles i els espremia fins a l'últim minut remunerable. I això ho havia de compaginar amb alguns parcials i la seva feina en el consell estudiantil. Bé, en realitat aquest últim només es tractava de fer alguna que altra fotocopia i entregar papers a direcció. Encara es riu per l'absurda forma en què el van reclutar: la seva parella era massa innocent. I mentrestant, Akutagawa no podia evitar preguntar-se per quin motiu Jinko necessitaria diners d'una forma tan urgent. I, per molt que Dazai-senpai el burxi amb el tema, no té res a veure en què estigui preocupat per la possibilitat que l'altre caigui malalt, només faltaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Després d'una avorrida jornada escolar, Akutagawa escapant de la seva rutina de tornar a casa immediatament després de sentir el timbre, decideix anar a llegir algun llibre a la biblioteca. En el camí es troba amb dos dels seus senpais, discutint com sempre:

\- Vinga, Chuuya, per ser tan baixet tens molt mal geni...

\- Què has dit mòmia estúpida!?

\- I molt parlat també. Oh, Akutagawa-kun!

\- No m'ignoris estúpid! Per cert, Akutagawa, saps per què Atsushi no s'ha presentat al consell?

\- Total per repassar la reserva de dolços de Rampo-san tampoc cal que vingui.

\- Ja, però se m'ha fet estrany.

\- Ets tota una mare.

\- És pot saber què t'empatolles!? No corris, estúpid!

Veient als dos superiors córrer pel passadís, Akutagawa es queda palplantat preguntant-se on podria estar Jinko. Arronsant les espatlles, decideix fer una visita a la classe de l'albí. En obrir la porta corredissa, veu a la seva parella dormit sobre el pupitre. Asseient-se a la cadira del davant, recolza el colze sobre l'escriptori i després de confirmar que està profundament dormit, picant-li la galta amb el dit, recolza l'esquena sobre la finestra i traient un llibre de la motxilla, comença a llegir en silenci.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tan desitjat cap de setmana pels estudiants, fou rebut per un molest Akutagawa. No només s'havia llevat tard sinó que s'havia oblidat que havien ajornat els plans d'aquell dia per la setmana vinent. I enmig de tot l'estrès per pensar que havia deixat plantada a la seva parella durant tres hores, només quan mirà el calendari i veié la gran creu marcada en retolador vermell, es tornà a estirar al llit frustrat i amb ganes de donar-se cops contra la paret. Una mica més calmat, baixa a la cuina per menjar un petit esmorzar i sense res més a fer, decideix acabar les tasques acadèmiques. Després de dinar i acomiadant a la seva germana que havia quedat amb unes amigues, s'asseu al sofà a llegir una segona novel·la. Tot i això, aconsegueix passar del paràgraf quan es troba preguntant-se com estaria Jinko. Després d'aquella tarda que se'l trobà dormint, Jinko mostrava cada cop més ullerós i amb menor resistència física, quan abans les carreres les acabava en primera posició, al final d'aquella setmana amb prou feines arribava a la meta. I no només, pel que havia sentit murmurar a unes companyes de classe s'havia adormit a una classe de Kunikida-sensei. Només un boig, de nom Dazai, s'atrevia a dormir en les seves classes. Fart de tota la situació, Akutagawa guarda el llibre en una bossa i surt de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Fins a la pròxima.

\- Adéu, Atsushi, vigila de camí a casa!

\- Sí, sí... –fent-se un massatge a l'espatlla mentre deixa escapar un sospir, Atsushi s'atura en reconèixer la figura de la seva parella llegint sota la llum d'un fanal- R-Ryu?

\- Oh, hola Jinko.

\- Q-què hi fas aquí?

\- Volia saber si es podia llegir sota la llum del fanal.

\- Com? No funciona la llum de casa teva?

\- Que jo sàpiga funciona.

\- Però llavors per què...? Bé és igual, saps què?

\- Què t'has fet a la galta?

\- El què? –recordant l'apòsit que li han posat a la feina, afegeix amb una rialleta nerviosa- No és res... Només que m'he entropessat i m'han caigut els plats a sobre...

\- Pots ser més negat, Jinko?

\- No és culpa meva!

\- I de qui, sino?

\- És igual! Tinc una bona notícia! Amb el torn d'avui ja he complert amb l'objectiu!

\- Com? Ja no treballaràs més?

\- Continuaré treballant però amb el ritme d'abans. Així que demà podem fer els plans que teníem per avui, què et sembla?

\- Mmm, bé, però se m'acudeix una idea millor.

\- Ah, sí? Quina, quina?

\- De moment, t'acompanyaré a casa que no t'aguantes dret. –comenta Akutagawa prenent la motxilla del contrari per penjar-se-la a l'esquena, i després agafar-li les mans- Et prepararé el sopar i a dormir. I demà a descansar.

\- Però podem...

\- No, no sé quina una en portes de cap però no penso deixar que siguis tan descuidat i acabis malalt.

\- Oh. Ja veig.

\- A què ve aquest somriure, Jinko?

\- Quin somriure?

\- La del veí del costat si et sembla. Quina sinó?

\- No res, no res. Vols quedar-te a dormir a casa? El meu pare està de viatge per feina...

\- Si tu vols, em quedo.

\- Sí, sí que vull! Gràcies Ryu! –exclama Atsushi, apropant-se més a la seva parella i pensant que demà li donaria la noticia sobre uns bitllets per visitar una famosa casa de tes amb allotjament inclòs.


End file.
